Lista de Heróis de Sonic the Hedgehog
Nesta lista estão os nomes e um pouco dos personagens heróis que aparecem na série de jogos Sonic the Hedgehog. Personagens Heróis Sonic the Hedgehog Ver Artigo - Sonic the Hedgehog (personagem) Sonic the Hedgehog é o protagonista da série. Criado comothumb um substituto para Alex Kidd, considerado o mascote da Sega, e também como a resposta da empresa para Mario, sua primeira aparição foi em Sonic the Hedgehog. A grande habilidade de Sonic é a velocidade de sua corrida, o que faz com que ele seja conhecido como o ouriço mais rápido do mundo. Perfil da Amy no manual do jogo Sonic Adventure. O nome do personagem vem da palavra inglesa "Supersonic" ("Supersônico"), pois Yuji Naka, o criador de Sonic, queria um nome que sugerisse velocidade, sendo que antes a sua cor era marrom, mas num acidente de laboratório ele ficou azul e super veloz. Miles "Tails" Prower Ver Artigo - Miles "Tails" Prower # Miles Prower, mais conhecido como Tails, é uma raposa que é o melhor amigo de Sonic. Seu nome é uma paranomásia com de''aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawersadadwdasdsafdsavcxzo. Criado como um personagem que possuía uma "grande admiração" por Sonic, ele pareceu pela primeira vez no segundo jogo da série. 300px Com o tempo, Tails se tornou um personagem popular e estrelou seu próprios jogos sem a aparição de Sonic. Seu primeiro jogo solo foi ''Tails' Skypatrol, seguido por Tails Adventure, ambo criados para "expandir o papel de Tails no mundo de Sonic.Sega (2004). Manual de instruções de Sonic Heroes, ele costumava ser maltratado por ter duas caudas até encontrar Sonic. Ele é um gênio na mecânica "tão talentoso quanto Dr. Eggman." Amy Rose Ver Artigo - Amy Rose Amy Rose é um ouriço fêmea rosa que se autoproclama namorada de Sonic. Sega (1993). Manual de thumb|123pxinstrução de Sonic Adventure. Sua primeira aparição na série foi em Sonic CD, onde foi raptada por Metal Sonic. Nesse jogo, ela tinha o apelido de "Rosy the Rascal" e era chamada de "Princesa Sally"Sega (1993). Manual de instrução de Sonic the Hedgehog CD em manuais ocidentais para ficar igual ao seu nome no desenho. Depois desse jogo, ele passou a ser conhecida como Amy. Por não ter a força ou a velocidade de outros personagens, ela usa seu martelo "Piko Piko Hammer" como arma. Knuckles the Echidna Ver Artigo - Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna é o amigo e rival de Sonic. Aparece pela primeira vez em Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Arquivo:Knuckles.jpg e vive em Angel Island, uma ilha que paira no céu devido ao poder da Esmeralda Mestre. Como o último membro sobrevivente do povo Echidna que habitou a ilha, seu dever é proteger a Esmeralda Mestre. Criado para ser um rival de Sonic, o desgin de Knuckles foi o resultado de diversas ideias baseados em diferentes animais. Perito em artes marciais e com um soco poderoso, ele é considerado um dos personagens mais fortes da série Sonic. Além da sua super-força, ele tem a habilidade de planar no ar, knuckes e tao burro e banca muito herói que sonic tenque sempre tirar ele da luta ! Chaotix Chaotix é um grupo de personagens que apareceu pela primeira vez como os protagonistas de Knuckles' Chaotix. A IGN descreve-os como "encantadores" e notou que eles foram adicionados a série antes que os fãs ficassem cansados dos outros personagens. Eles foram incorporados a Sonic Heroes como parte de thumb|274px|Trio Chaotix.uma ação para reintroduzir personagens pouco usados e também porque a equipe de desenvolvimento considerou eles únicos em suas ações, personalidades e metas. Charmy Bee Charmy Bee é uma abelha que é a "criança divertida e desmiolada" do Chaotix.Sega (2003). Manual de instrução de Sonic Heroes, Ele é alegre, curioso, brincalhão, descuidado, muito energético e que, muitas vezes, fala sobre coisas que ninguém mais se importa. Apesar de ser uma pessoa inocente, alegre e de boa índole, ele usa seu ferrão em raras ocasiões em que fica muito bravo. Espio the Chameleon Espio the Chameleon é um camaleão antropomórfico que é um experiente ninja. Ele é descrito como o "número um em opiniões" do Chaotix, sendo também o mais calmo do grupo.Sega (2003). Manual de instrução de Sonic Heroes. Confiante em suas habilidades, ele se preocupa com o perigo e muitas vezes anseia por enfrentá-lo, a fim de usar suas habilidades ninja. Devido aos seus treinos exaustivos em ninjutsu e sua habilidade de ser tornar invisível, ele é capaz de se mover sem ser notado. No entanto, até mesmo um espirro pode fazer com que ele acidentalmente se torne visível. Seus grandes chifres e sua longa calda enrolada, junto com sua habilidade de correr nos tetos e nas paredes, são suas marcas registradas. Sega (2004). Manual de instrução de Knuckles' Chaotix. Sua primeira aparição foi em Knuckles' Chaotix. No jogo, suas cores mudam subitamente enquanto se move para demonstrar as capacidades técnicas do console Sega 32X. Mais tarde, Espio foi incluído no jogo Sonic Rivals 2 para, segundo o designer Takashi Iizuka, "completar nosso elenco de personagens" e, pois o mesmo aprecia seu Chroma-Cammo, uma habilidade que lhe permite tornar-se invisível temporariamente enquanto aumenta sua velocidade. Mighty the Armadillo Mighty the Armadillo é um tatu vermelho e preto que apareceu pela primeira vez em SegaSonic the Hedgehog. O personagem é descrito como um aventureiro que ama a natureza e deseja conhecer todos os thumblugares. Sega (2003). Manual de instrução de Knuckles' Chaotix (versão japonesa).7Ele odeia ver fraqueza nos outros. Manual de instrução de Knuckles' Chaotix (versão americana), e detesta violência. Mighty prefere ser gentil, mas é capaz de passar por uma mudança drástica quando necessário. Ele volta a aparecer em Knuckles' Chaotix com o grupo. Vector the Crocodile Vector the Crocodile é o "chefão" e o cérebro da Agência de Detetive Chaotix. Divido entre ser "mandão" e "calmo", seu discurso áspero e sua aparência escondem seu raciocínio claro e capacidade de resolver os casos. Ele é obcecado por dinheiro e aceita quase todo o tipo de trabalho que ofereça um bom salário, desde que seja algo legal dentro da lei e não envolva fazer nada imoral. Vector tem um forte senso de justiça e de bondade, apesar de sua argumentatividade. Devido à sua natureza caridosa, muitas vezes ele faz trabalhos não remunerados, deixando a agência constantemente com pouco dinheiro. Sua marca registrada são seus fones de ouvido. Ele é forte fisicamente e pode facilmente esmagar os inimigos com seus dentes afiados. Vector originalmente iria aparecer na "Sonic Band" do primeiro jogo da série, no entanto tanto ele, quanto a banda foram retidas do jogo antes de seu lançamento. Big the Cat Big the Cat é um grande gato roxo com olhos amarelos e orelhas compridas que pareceu pela primeira vez thumb|198px|Big the Cat.em Sonic Adventure. Ele é descontraído e calmo,Sega (1999). Manual de instrução de Sonic Adventure, p. 28 o que se reflete em seu discurso. Forte, porém gentil e um pouco devagar,ele normalmente vive na floresta com seu amigo Froggy. Big adora pescar e nunca está sem sua vara e sua isca favoritas. Personagem que a SEGa anunciou recentemente que não seria mais usado, para dar oportunidade a novos personagens na franquia. Shadow the Hedgehog Ver Artigo - Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog é um anti-herói da série do Sonic. Acredita-se que Shadow tem hoje em dia 50 anos, thumbsendo que ele aparenta ser mais novo (ele é imortal). Diferente de Sonic, Shadow corre deslizando no solo com seus "air-shoes" que também tem a habilidade de voar por um pequeno tempo. Shadow pode se teletransportar de um lugar para o outro provocando uma pequena distorção de tempo e espaço chamada "Chaos Control", além de outras habilidades envolvendo o controle do caos (como "Chaos Sphere"em que lança esferas plasmáticas) Rouge the Bat Ver Artigo -Rouge the Bat Rouge the Bat é uma das personagens mais discretas da série Sonic, uma morcega com asas belas e grandes. Aos 18 anos de idade, Rouge é fanática por jóias e principalmente por esmeraldas, sendo assim capaz de tudo para reuni-las. Seu lema é: 'o prazer vem antes dos negócios'.300px É uma personagem neutra, pode estar do lado de Sonic ou Dr.Eggman. É uma habilidosa agente, atualmente na série de games do Sonic, Rouge só tem uma rival declarada, Amy Rose no jogo Sonic Battle e outros jogos da série, a única rivalidade feminina da série. Rouge faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer, até mesmo enganando as pessoas como Knuckles, para poder roubar as Esmeraldas. Ray the Squirrel Ver Artigo -Ray The Squirrel Ray the Squirrel é um esquilo amarelo. Poucos sabem sobre ele, mas é gentil e gosta de ajudar os outros. thumb|147px|Ray the Squirrel.Nascido na Ilha Flutuante, Ray é um esquilo que tem como habilidade planar e agarrar coisas com a sua cauda. Já chegou a trabalhar ao lado de Sonic e Mighty, seus melhores amigos, ajudando-os a destruir a Ilha De Eggman, no já citado SegaSonic the Hedgehog. Já foi considerado insignificante por não dar atenção aos outros. Quando ele, Sonic e Mighty trilharam caminhos diferentes, ele preferiu nem pensar em escutá-los. Portanto, o seu enredo se liga ao do único jogo em que apareceu, Sega Sonic. Ele também é personagem dos gibis da Archie Comics, e quase todas as informações que se tem dele, inclusive as citadas aqui, são retiradas de lá. Cream the Rabbit Ver Artigo -Cream the Rabbit Uma pequena coelha. Ela tem 6 anos. Cream é a melhor amiga de Amy. Uma coelha que pode voar com suas orelhas e tem como companheiro seu amigo inseparável Cheese the Chao. Sua pelagem é peguem-amarelada. Já apareceu em muitas aventuras, como Sonic Heroes, Sonic Riders, e muito mais. Estreou no jogo Sonic Advance 2, mas também é vista no jogo Sonic Adventure DX.(Quando você sair da fase do casino preste atenção no céu.Você vai ver Cream voando, e também aparece numas placas das missões.) Blaze The Cat Ver Artigo - Blazer the Cat Uma princesa de um mundo alternativo que tem 15 anos. Ela é rápida e possui a capacidade de controlar thumb|Blaze the cat.o fogo (Blaze em inglês quer dizer chama). Blaze The Cat tem sua primeira aparição em Sonic Rush e agora em Sonic the Hedgehog como amiga de Silver, que tenta mudar o futuro junto dela vencendo Iblis Trigger de uma vez para trazer paz. Depois de conhecer Silver, acaba também tendo uma pequena paixão por ele. Quando ela foi até a dimensão de Sonic não ficou muito amistosa com ninguém, até conhecer Cream, daí em diante elas se tornaram melhores amigas sendo que uma aprende com a outra. No jogo Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze se sacrificou para trazer a paz no futuro, indo para outra dimensão com Iblis Trigger, mas os eventos do game foram apagados após Sonic apagar a chama do disastre, fazendo com que Blaze continue viva, mas ela não fica com Silver no final do game. Porém em outros jogos futuros os dois aparecem sempre juntos, o que indica que se encontram já que ambos podem viajar pelo tempo. ela também em Sonic Rush é a protetora das Esmeraldas do Sol mas ninguém parecia se importar com o poder delas. Silver the Hedgehog Ver Artigo - Silver the Hedgehog Um ouriço prateado que estreou em Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Tem 14 anos. Apesar de possuir uma velocidade bem grande , Silver não corre tanto quanto Sonic e Shadow. O ouriço possui poderes de congelar. Os fãs especulam que, do mesmo modo que Eggman Nega é um descendente de Eggman, Silver poderia ser descendente distante de Sonic ou de Shadow. É bastante inteligente mas possui o péssimo costume de tirar conclusões precipitadas, o que acabou lhe dando uma fama de azarado entre os amigos de Sonic, porem Silver é bastante poderoso mas de acordo com Blaze ele ainda precisa se livrar desse hábito para se tornar ainda melhor. Se considera melhor do que Sonic em termos de personalidade, por ser mais responsável e maduro do que o ouriço azul, mas aparenta mostrar respeito a ele como um herói. Silver tem poderes telecinéticos, podendo lançar gelo pelas mãos. É envolto por uma aura azul escandescente ao usar estes poderes. Ele também pode atirar pelos círculos que há em suas mãos, esses tiros podem perfurar quase tudo. Também tem como parceira Blaze the Cat, por quem nutre uma paixão. Silver the Hedgehog também aparece nos jogos Sonic Rivals e Sonic Rivals 2 para PSP, mas também é jogável no jogo Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. No primeiro ele vem atrás de Eggman Nega que tem uma máquina fotográfica que transforma o que fotografa em cartas. No Sonic Rivals 2, Silver encontra-se e conhece pela primeira vez Espio the Chamelleon. Estes formam uma equipe e decidem encontrar os chaos, para os proteger de Eggman Nega que os quer dar como comida ao Ifrit (last boss de Sonic Rivals 2). No final da história são encontrados os chaos por detrás de uma parede no castelo assombrado. E-123 Omega Ver Artigo - E-123 Omega O último robô da E-100 Séries de Eggman. Omega foi abandonado junto com Shadow numa sala de seu criador e quer vingar-se dele.Um dos robots da E série de Dr.Eggman que o traiu e agora esta do lado do bem. Ele tem a habilidade de soltar tiros pelos dedos como uma metralhadora. É muito forte, porém pouco rápido. Ele aparece nos jogos Sonic Heroes, Sonic The Hedgehog(2006), Shadow the Hedgehog e Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Maria Robotnik É a falecida prima de Eggman, que sacrificou-se para salvar Shadow dos GUN Commander. Maria era thumb|109pxcomo uma irmã(apesar de muitos pensarem que ha algo mais entre eles) para Shadow. O trabalho de seu avô para criar a forma de vida perfeita era para que um dia Maria voltasse a ter uma vida normal em Mobius, pois tinha um problema de não poder respirar o ar terrestre. O Projeto Shadow continuou firme com a ajuda de Black Doom e assim nasceu Shadow The Hedgehog. Com o passar do tempo Maria se tornou uma grande amiga para Shadow, sendo quase irmãos. Porém o Projeto Shadow tinha sido cancelado a muito tempo e continuado em segredo total. Quando a notícia vazou para a Terra, a Estação Espacial A.R.K. foi invadida. Seu avô Gerald Robotnik foi preso e muitos foram mortos, sobrando apenas Maria e Shadow. Eles fugiram para a cabine de capsulas para tentarem fugir, mas Maria não conseguiu ir junto pois havia levado um tiro de um dos agentes da G.U.N.. Com o resto de suas forças, ela enviou a capsula de Shadow para Terra, dando antes suas últimas palavras a seu querido amigo enquanto morria. Depois de ter sido despertado por Eggman, Shadow busca vingança pela morte de Maria, nem que toda a vida em Mobius tenha que ser sacrificada para isso acontecer. Babylon Rogues Os Babylon Rogues são um grupo de trapaceiros da série Sonic the Hedgehog. Os membros atuais do grupo são Jet the Hawk, Stom the Albatross e Wave the Swallow. Eles aparecem como personagens thumb|300pxjogáveis apenas nos jogos Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity e Sonic Free Riders. Eles também fazem pequenas aparições em Sonic Rivals (em cartões colecionáveis) e Sonic and the Secret Rings (na galeria do jogo). Jet the Hawk Lider do bando Babylon Rogues e mestre em Extreme Gear Speed Type, Jet é muito orgulhoso e faz de tudo para ganhar uma corrida. Tem um grande instinto de liderança e é muito temperamental. Faz de tudo para cumprir seu objetivo e, como todo bom ladrão, sempre está atrás de recompensas. Possui uma rivalidade intensa com Sonic, uma vez que ele se considera tão rápido no ar quanto Sonic é no solo. Jet apareceu como personagem jogável em todos os jogos da série Sonic Riders, além de fazer uma pequena aparição em Sonic and the Black Knight, em missões no modo multiplayer. Storm the Albatross Ontegrante do bando Babylon Rogue, é o "peso pesado" do time. Apesar de desprovido de inteligência, Storm possui fonte de força física. Age de forma imprudente e costuma demorar a realizar suas missões, o que deixa Jet muito irritado. Quando se trata de rivalidade, Storm sempre está pronto para encarar qualquer um, especialmente Knuckles, seu maior rival. Wave the Swallow Mecânica dos Babylon Rogues, é Wave a responsável pela criação das Extreme Gears de Jet e Storm, além da sua própria. Por ser muito inteligente, Wave é muito confiante e quando não concordam com sua opinião, ela se sente rejeitada. Wave classifica Jet como um "irmão mais novo nada confiável", mas apesar disso, respeita a liderança dele. Ela também é amiga de Storm, embora os dois entrem em algumas pequenas discussões. Ela gosta de rir dos outros e passar pessoas para trás. Também costuma ser a mais responsável dos Babylon Rogues, sempre dando sermões para seus amigos. Apesar de gostar de enganar as pessoas, ela odeia ser enganada. Shade the Echidna Shade é uma personagem heróina que aparece pela primeira e possivelmente última vez em Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, de ínicio é uma inimiga dos heróis, mas ao descobrir os verdadeiros thumb|158px|Shade the Edquidina.planos de seu lider Lord Ix, Shade se revolta e se alia a Sonic e os heróis para derrotar Ix. Após descobrir todas as fraquezas de Ix, ela conta tudo aos heróis e como ajuda-los na missão de derrotar o líder Equidina, Shade tem habilidades de lutas e artes marciais, pois tem incríveis reflexos e desvios, ajuda os heróis a derrotar Ix, sabendo que não poderia continuar mais em seu país de origem e sabendo que seria tratada como uma traidora, foge com Sonic e os outros de volta pra Terra, a partir dai o paradeiro de Shade é desconhecido. Possivelmente como Big the Cat e os demais, talvez não seja mais usada em jogos, porém a SEGA em nada se pronunciou sobre o destinho de Shade, embora possa aparecer em outros jogos ou em trailers do futuro jogo como Sonic Boom, que ainda não tem data definida para anúncio ou em séries animadas baseada no jogo. Marine the Raccoon Uma alegre e divertida guaxinim que apareceu somente em Sonic Rush Adventure, apenas se envolvendo thumb|220pxnos assuntos de Blaze e Sonic e querendo ser a capitã, animada para querer construir um barco e poder se lançar ao mar, Marine tem uma mentalidade um tanto infantil, mas é muito animada e carismática, sempre sendo boa com todos, quando os outros pensam que ela não é capaz, ela desobedece e faz de tudo para mostrar que está pronta para enfrentar determinadas situações, mesmo com sua mentalidade de um criança encrenqueira, que parece não saber a hora de ficar quieta, é constantemente repreendida por Blaze, mas a princesa se compadece da guaxinim e reconhece suas boas intenções, assim como Shade, Marine não foi mas vista nos jogos, mas em Sonic Colors, ela é citada, quando Sonic pergunta a Blaze como está Marine, demostrando ter saudades dela e Blaze responde que ela está bem e segura. Shahra Uma genia com poderes mágicos, ela é conhecida como a genia do Anel, pode conceder três desejos, thumb|97pxpara quem tiver o seu anél e a invocar, ela muito boa e gentil, ao contrário da sua contraparte maligna Erazon Dijinn, Shara aparece somente no jogo Sonic and the Secret Rings como a guardiã dos anéis secretos que podem dar um incrível poder a quem os tiver. No jogo ela sai do livro das 1001 noites quando Sonic estava lendo na tentativa de conseguir dormir, ela conta a Sonic que o mundo das 1001 noites corre perigo e que Sonic seria o lendário ouriço azul que de tanto ouvir falar que ajuda a todos que estiverem em situação de perigo, a genia então teleporta Sonic e a si mesma para o mundo dos Sonhos, chegando lá, sonic se impressiona com a beleza do local e não acredita que alguém esteja querendo fazer mau, mas quando se depara com Erazon Dijinn, ai a coisa fica feia, o gênio enfraquece Shahra e absorve a ela e á seus poderes, fazendo a mesma se tornar parte de si, quando Sonic enfrenta o gênio, o mesmo já está com o poder dos secret rings e se transforma em um mostro horrivel, então sonic absorve os secret rings e fica poderoso também, iniciando uma luta contra o gênio e o derrotando, com a derrota de Erazon, ele pede ao gênio maligno(contra sua vontade), três desejos e um deles é liberta Shahra e aprisiona Erazon de volta a lampada, Shahra agradecida, dá a Sonic o desejo de voltar para o mundo real e para garantir que o mau nunca retorne, ela destrói os Secret Rings e esconde a lampada em um local seguro, assim mantendo a paz na Terra das 1001 noites. Princesa Elise Uma bela e jovem princesa de 17 anos que governa o reino de Soleanna, um reino muito pacifico e tranquilo, que embora com toda essa calma e tranquilidade, mas se revela um reino que esconde thumb|158pxsegredos obscuros e muito sinistros, incluindo a própria princesa que também tem um segredo, dentro dela está aprisionado um monstro chamado Iblis que se libertado, pode destruir o mundo e tudo que estiver por perto, há muitos anos, o pai de Elise que era o rei de Soleanna antes dela, havia criado um projeto chamado Solaris e financiado por ele, criaram as chamas que poderia se usar para torna a paz, a chama da esperança, mas algo sai errado e as duas chamas, uma vermelha e a outra roxa destroem o laboratório de pesquisas e mata os cientistas, o rei também acaba sendo vítima, as chamas controladas, a roxa aprisionada no cetro das trevas e a vermelha em Elise, seladas por Shadow e Silver que viajaram no tempo, antes de morrer, o rei faz Elise jurar nunca contar o segredo para ninguém, nunca chora e governar Soleanna sabiamente como uma verdadeira Rainha, no jogo não é citado se Elise tem mãe, mas possivelmente está tenho morrido antes dos acontecimentos do jogo, com a derrota de Solaris, os acontecimentos são apagados e Elise se torna rainha, sem saber do que aconteceu com a mudança do tempo.Elise morreu na luta com O Dr.Eggman e Sonic ficou de coração partido. Vanilla the Rabbit A mãe de Cream, a sua primeira aparição é em Sonic Advance 2, onde é raptada por Eggman, por algum thumbmotivo até hoje nunca esclarecido, após ser salva por Sonic, ela fica muito agradecida e volta a sua rotina que é cuidar da sua filha, adora ser uma dona de casa e faz de tudo para Educar Cream, é uma pessoa adulta muito modesta e bem educada, se mostrando também ser muito gentil com Sonic e todos os demais amigos de sua filha, em Sonic Advance 3, ela aparece de novo, recuperada do susto de ter sido sequestrada, Vector o crocodilo tem uma paixão secreta por ela, e faz de tudo para agrada-la, mas está embora seja educada com o crocodilo, mas não o corresponde, ciente de são de espécies diferentes e não teriam como se relacionarem, Cream também percebe isso e faz de tudo para afastar o crocodilo de sua mãe, o marido de Vanilla não aparece, mas dá para se concluir que Vanilla é viuvá. O pai de Cream, sem sombra de dúvidas, também era um coelho, embora somente Vanilla seja citadas nos jogos e a personagem aparece também no anime Sonic X, demostrando ter o mesmo comportamento nos jogos, não é jogável em nenhum jogo, apenas faz aparições ou é citada nos jogos, embora tenha participação na franquia de jogos do Sonic. Sticks the Badger Personagem que surgiu pela primeira vez no jogo Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric e 'Sonic Boom: thumb|228px|link=Arquivo:Sonicboom-sticksthebadger.jpgSattered ' '''Crystal, '''trata-se de uma texugo das selvas que lembra no seu visual ''Marine the Raccoom, ''apesar da semelhança são personagens diferentes, Sticks é amiga de Amy Rose em Rise of Lyric ela se junta ao sonic Team para derrotar o vilão Liric, a serpente do mal, aprisionada a mais de 1000 anos e mais adiante nos eventos de Shattered Crystal, amy estava decifrando segredos antigos de um culto organizado por ouriços, Amy acaba sequestrada por Liric e se torna sua prisioneira. Sticks sabendo do sequestro de sua amigo. Ela e a equipe de sonic se unem para salvar Amy e combater as ambições de Liric. Sticks usa um bumerangue para atacar seus inimigos. Tem uma personalidade calma e alegre, mas pode se aborrecer se for provocada. tem uma leve queda por Tails, a personagem parece viver na selva, pois tem habilidades de sobrevivência e sabe se sair bem nesses ambientes. Categoria:Listas Categoria:Sonic Categoria:Sega Categoria:Green hill zone Categoria:Sonic Boom Categoria:Todos os jogos de sonic Categoria:Series Categoria:Os personagens de sonic the hedgehog Categoria:Tails games Categoria:Sonic games Categoria:Cartoon networs